


Stay with me

by luckycharmz



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Background Catarina Loss, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Break Up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-24 11:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckycharmz/pseuds/luckycharmz
Summary: "I told you once before... you and I, we always find our way back to each other." He tells him as he sleeps.“I have no doubt we’ll make it back again.” He finishes off his statement, whispering lowly into the silence of the room before stepping out.





	Stay with me

**Author's Note:**

> I love their love and that’s all I ever write but this came about from nowhere and please get ready to get in your damn feels.
> 
> :)

_‘Catarina I can’t do this anymore. This.. it’s killing me slowly. I can’t.. can’t feel anything. You need to understand- I need my magic. I’m not myself without it._

_I can’t be happy like this. I can’t.’_

Those are the words Alec overhears just as he steps into their home after a long night of patrolling. He is battered, bloodied and bruised, yet none of that compares to the pain those words bring to him.

He leaves right away, quietly shutting the door and making his way to _their_ bench in Central Park. Leaning on his elbows as he buries his face in his hands, vigorously rubbing at his eyes. The tears start to flow, unending.

He gets himself together after half an hour of silently sobbing and wipes his face. He pulls out a silver box from the inside of his leather jacket and opens it.

There it sits, the _Lightwood ring._

All throughout the day as Alec filled out reports, trained the next set of Shadowhunters and was called out for backup on patrol, his body had been in pain. He felt soar, overworked and weak. The only thing getting him through it? Coming home to the love of his life. _Magnus_. 

It was then as he had been packing to come home that he realized he wanted to do this, _t_ _oday_. He would come home, Magnus would kiss his scars, they would drink wine on the rooftop and then he’d get down on a knee. The rest.. well it would be history.

Literally now. 

He grits his teeth and clenches his jaw, _how could I have been so stupid?_ He thinks to himself. Magnus needed his magic more than anything, how had he not seen that? 

He lets out another sob as he eyes the ring, letting himself be happy in his thoughts of being married to Magnus. _Too good to be true,_ he thinks once again.

He licks his lips before pressing them together and wiping his face down. He slips the box back into his pocket safely before getting up. The Shadowhunter checks the time and realizes there is only one thing left to do. 

Alec runs his stele over his speed rune and makes his way to the antic shop in hopes of what he needs is still there. He pushes the door open, the bell above piercing through his ears. He looks around the room, distress written all over his face as he takes a breath in, then out. He straightens his jacket and wipes under his nose. Sitting down on the chair, legs crossed and an arm on the table, absentmindedly tapping his fingers as he waits. 

_"Alexander Gideon Lightwood,”_ Vera greets, her tone low as she appears from thin air in front of Alec. He stares back at her _,_ cold eyed and furrowed brows. From the corner of his eye, he can see the mirror, he can see _him._

_Break his heart to save his life._

Alec returns home in the dead of the night, stepping into the loft with light steps and a heavy heart. Making his way to the living room, a place they had a countless amount of uninterrupted breakfasts, naps when they were too comfortable to move and mundane movie nights, he lets himself reminisce. He takes a seat and looks around the loft, breathing in this moment for one last time. Allowing all his tensions and worries to slip away for _just_ a second at the thought of marrying Magnus, raising their kids here and above all else, spending _forever_ with him. He sucks in a sharp breath as he looks towards their bedroom door, gathering the courage, he finally makes his way there. 

He opens the door quietly and takes in Magnus' sleeping figure that is carefully sprawled on Alec's side. He lets himself smile at that, he does the same thing when Magnus isn't there. He walks over and kneels down near his face.

"You’re home. Missed you, _pretty_ _boy_ ,” Magnus murmurs sleepily, eyes barely open as he reaches a hand out for Alec's face.

To which he can’t help but think _pretty boy_ , that was how it all started- back when things were somehow simpler.

"Come to bed, sayang,” his voice laced with sleep and Alec can’t help but soak up that voice, the voice he fell in love with. The voice he will _never stop_ falling in love with.

"Soon, Mags.." his voice cracks as he tries to hold himself together. _"I love you,”_ he repeats once then twice quietly. Leaving soft, pliant kisses on Magnus’ lips, his own lips start to tremble. "I told you once before... you and I, we always find our way back to each other,” and they had, they always did.

With one last kiss to his forehead, he makes his way to the vanity, picking up Magnus’ locket he had gifted to him on a rather romantic night in Venice. A picture of Alec holding Magnus around the waist who has his back to his chest, Magnus had insisted on getting a picture in front of Blue Lagoon that evening. 

Alec is grateful for each time Magnus had got his way for it has brought him so much joy. For it has made him want things without hesitation or worry. 

He clasps the chain around his neck and tucks it under his shirt, turning back one last time. “I have no doubt we’ll make it back again,” he finishes off his earlier statement, whispering lowly into the silence of the room before stepping out. 

The next morning Magnus wakes, a frown on his face as he feels empty, cold sheets beside him. He looks to the side but Alec isn’t in the washroom either, he may be in the kitchen, he tells himself. Throwing on his robe he makes his way outside, the balcony doors are still closed.. but Alec would’ve opened them. As Magnus makes his way to the kitchen, his eye catches a glimmer on the glass table. His mouth goes slack and his eyes widen, walking towards the table as he picks up a silver box.

The _Lightwood ring_. 

Tears well up in his eyes as he clutches the box tightly, before they flicker to the note beside it. A grin slowly appears on his face as he feels his magic pulse through his veins.

_Magic?_

Before he has a chance to ponder any further in something that _isn’t_ there, the grin on his face has fallen.

_‘Magnus Bane,_

_In another life, I know you choose me. I know it’s us against all odds._

_Forever yours, Alexander.’_

He swallows the lump in his throat and all of a sudden tears are welling up for a completely different reason. He finds himself chuckling because surely _this_ isn’t happening. He’s already lost his job, his title, his magic, and now Alec? No, no, no, he tells himself. Alec isn’t this selfish, he isn’t selfish _at all_ , so _this_? This is _not_ happening.

Once again that pulsing is back and it pains him, he feels it freely flowing through his body. The feeling fills him so completely until-- until his fingertips are glowing blue? The note slips and the box falls in his lap as he looks at his hands. For the third time tears brim his eyes for a different reason. His mouth falls agape and a wobbly smile spreads his face.

He looks at a vase and moves his hand in time with it, performing a simple act and it _works_. The vase that once sat on the mantel is now sitting on the table by the couch.

_’In another life, I know you choose me.’_

It all clicks together.

In spite, the note disappears to thin air, his fingertips now glowing red and his glamour has slipped. 

This is happening. _This has happened_. 

He picks up the box again, this time with shaky hands and pulls out the ring. 

_Alexander was going to propose._

He thought he knew heartbreak before but he didn’t. Nothing has ever pained him more than this. 

_How could I have been so stupid?_ He thinks. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Much love! happy sundays and have a beautiful week angels!
> 
> A part two?


End file.
